Des sentiments trop forts
by Lara GADREBIC
Summary: La guerre est terminée est Sasuke se rend compte qu'il n'a plus aucun but. Tout ce pourquoi il vivait c'est terminé. Tout, mais Naruto n'est pas de cet avis et il compte bien ramener Sasuke pour de bon. NU/SU, histoire entre deux hommes, déconseillé fortement aux homophobes. J'assume se que j'écris, pas se que vous lisez !
1. chapter 1

Ceci est une histoire parlant d'une relation entre deux hommes. Si vous êtes homophobes je vous déconseille la lecture. Aussi, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris et non de ce que vous lisez. Bonne lecture !

Et si mon frère n'avait pas tué les Uchiwa, et ne m'avait pas dit: " Tu as toujours voulu me surpasser. C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser vivre ... si tu veux me tuer, alors hais-moi, méprise-moi ... et par tous les moyens fuis, accroche-toi à ta misérable vie ". S'ils étaient toujours vivants ? Si je n'avais pas fait le choix de me venger ? Si je n'avais pas rencontré Naruto ! Si je n'avais pas déserté, que je n'avais pas suivis Orochimaru. Si je ne l'avais tué, lui ainsi que mon frère. Mon frère qui m'a, jusqu'au bout protégé et aimé.

Avec tous ces "si" j'aurai pu vivre tranquillement à Konoha. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai suivi ma haine, ma colère et j'ai fini seul, tout seul, comme je l'ai toujours était. Je voulais remplacer mes anciens coéquipiers avec une nouvelle équipe, mais rien n'y fait. Je suis toujours seul, dans ces ténèbres sans fin qui m'éloignent de ce que j'ai toujours rêvé; des amis, une famille, un petit-ami... Et oui je suis gay, depuis tout petit, les filles ne m'ont jamais attiré. Mais je ne veux pas une seule remarque, ou vous ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour en parler.

Mon but étant atteint, je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller, de personne à chercher. Plus aucun but, seul le vide est en moi. Je laisse les dernières onces de lumière me quitter, me donnant complètement aux ténèbres qui m'habite depuis ce jour tragique où j'ai perdu ma famille et mon cœur. Plus aucune lumière n'existe en moi, enfin c'est ce que j'aurai aimé dire, mais il en reste une, la seule qui persiste, et la plus intense de toute. Elle avance chaque jours, un peu plus, elle devient plus forte. Naruto. La seule lumière dans ma vie, le seul qui insiste pour me faire revenir à Konoha.

Naruto a été haï par le village entier car il portait le démon renard à neuf queues en lui, il n'avait rien avoir avec lui, il avait même sauvé les villageois en devenant le réceptacle, mais il a été rejeté. Il était dans les ténèbres les plus profondes qu'il soit, mais il a réussi à s'en sortir. Il a surmonté toutes les épreuves devant lui, Iruka-senseï, Kakashi-senseï, Sakura, Kiba... Tous sont devenus ses alliés, ses amis. Tout le village lui fait confiance, et même en dehors, Gaara, Killer bee et bien d'autre. Il a contrôlé son démon et est devenu le héros de la grande guerre en n'y mettant fin. Naruto qui était faible, qui est devenu mon rival, mon... mon ami. Mais ce lien qui nous unissait est aujourd'hui effacé. Naruto est devenu plus brillant que le soleil et je suis aussi sombre qu'une ombre, nous ne pouvons plus vivre dans l'insouciance d'autre fois.

Je reste dans l'ombre du monde, dans la déchirure de l'espace, le survivant des Uchiwa, l'enfant maudit.

Me revoilà dans la Vallée de la fin, représentant Madara et Harashima, le premier Hokage.

C'est ici que mon premier combat avec Naruto avait eu lieu, il voulait me ramener à Konoha et moi je voulais le tuer pour activer mon Mangekyô Sharingan car je le considérais déjà comme important à mes yeux. J'ai gagné ce combat mais je n'ai pas pu le tuer, je ne le voulais aucunement. C'est donc mon frère qui est mort de ma main, mais alors que je venais de le tuer j'ai appris qu'il avait fait tout ça pour le bien du village. Franchement ! Je me dirige vers le sommet de la tête de Madara et m'y installe en attendant, quoi ? Rien, juste attendre.

\- Sasuke !!

\- Na... Naruto !!

Poster en face de moi sur la tête de Harashima. Il me regarde avec un air sérieux.

\- S'ske! Je te ramène avec moi cette fois-ci, nous rentrons à Konoha.

\- Pas question ! J'ai fais mon choix, je te rappelle, j'ai déserté le village de mon plein gré !

\- Et alors! Ça ne change rien, je te ramène quand-même !

\- Pourquoi faire ?! Me tuer !? Tu sais très bien que c'est le sort attendu aux déserteurs !

\- Non ! Tsunade a réussi à arranger les choses. Si tu reviens maintenant ta punition ne sera que minime. Tu as contribué à la victoire de la quatrième guerre, tu peux donc revenir sans craintes !

\- Je reste comme même sur ma décision !

Je saute et descend la cascade à toute vitesse.

\- Mince ! Qu'es-ce que tu peux être buté, franchement !

Il me poursuit, et me rattrape au bas de la cascade.

\- Laisse tomber Naruto ! Je ne te suivrai pas !

\- Si, tu viens avec moi, même si je dois te forcer.

Il s'élance vers moi, un kunaï à la main. Je bloque son attaque avec mon chokutô et le repousse en arrière.

Aucun de nous ne veux laisser du terrain à l'autre, chaque coups sont puissants et réfléchis. Aucun de nous ne doit perdre, je ne peux pas me permettre de revenir au village et il ne peut pas me laisser repartir. Il fait comme dans ses habitudes et fait apparaître plusieurs clones. Mais je le connais trop bien pour me faire avoir par de telles techniques de base, donc quelques secondes après leur apparition et qu'ils aient sauté sur moi, je les fait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Il en refait d'autre, et avec l'aide d'un il commence à créer un Rasengan. Il fonce alors vers moi avec son rasengan que je contre à l'aide du chidori. Nous sommes éjecté tous les deux en arrière, je relâche des serpents et lui refait une multitude de clone, assez pour que je le perde de vue. Les serpents font disparaitre la majorité des clones me laissant chercher Naruto, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le trouvais qu'il apparaît dans mon dos en mode ermite et m'encercle de ses bras.

Les clones disparaissent, laissant un grand nuage de fumé bloquant ma visibilité. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me défaire de son emprise, mais son mode ermite lui donne trop de force pour me permettre de le faire. La fumé se dissipe et deux clones de Naruto on créé un rasengan shuriken, qu'il s'apprête à me lancer dessus. Je vais me le prendre de plein fouet, et impossible de l'éviter ou de le contrer.


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Sasuke abandonne et reviens avec moi !

Naruto, qui me tient encore, me chuchote ces mots dans mon oreille avec un ton tellement triste. J'active l'Amaterasu et brûle les clones de Naruto, ainsi que l'orbe avec les flammes noires. Naruto me lâche et reste fixe en me regardant dans les yeux, alors que je reviens à mon sharingan et me tourne vers lui.

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu, Naruto?! Pourquoi !!?

\- Car c'est toi S'ske ! Car c'est toi !!

Il libère alors toute sa puissance en mélangeant celle du démon, la sienne et le mode ermite. Je libère Susano pour avoir assez de puissance pour le contrer et nous recommençons notre combat.

Les coups n'en finissent pas, attaques sur attaques. Notre Chakra diminue encore et le temps ne cesse de s'écouler, le combat fait rage depuis une bonne demi-heure et aucun de nous deux n'a abandonné. Je ne dois pas perdre, je ne mérite pas cette deuxième chance qu'il m'offre, je ne mérite pas cette lumière qu'il me donne, ce bonheur qu'il veut partager avec moi. Je n'en ai pas le droit, j'ai fait bien trop de mal autour de moi.

Notre Chakra est arrivé à sa limite, le combat est sur le point de se terminer. Son mode ermite-démon c'est désactivé et je ne peux plus utiliser Susano. On rassemble alors, chacun, le reste de Chakra pour une attaque ultime, l'attaque décisive. Il Naruto refait l'orbe tourbillonnante et je refais les Mille oiseaux, on se précipite chacun sur l'autre, l'attaque en avant qui sont sur le point de s'entre choquer... mais Naruto annule son orbe, passe à ma droite en contournant mon chidori, m'attrape le poignet, passe dans mon dos prenant dans son autre bras mon torse. Il me dit alors les seuls mots que je n'aurais pas dû entendre, les seuls qui sont plus fort que n'importe quelles armes.

\- S'ske, je t'aime ! S'il-te-plaît, rentre pour moi !

Mon corps ce bloc sous ses mots. Mon attaque disparaît et mes bras tombent le long de mon corps. Il m'enlace plus fort contre son torse où je peux entendre ses battements de cœur, recouvert par les miens.

Je n'ose plus rien dire. Au lieu de ça des larmes coulent sur mes joues, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me dise ça, pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que je m'efforçais à m'éloigner, à oublier mes sentiments. Je suis heureux qu'il éprouve là même chose que moi, et triste de devoir lui dire non. Il me lâche et je me tourne vers lui mais ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, je regarde mes pied, c'est trop difficile de le regarder en face après ce qu'il vient de me dire.

\- Naruto. Je ne peux pas rentrer. J'ai fais trop de mal, je T'ai fait trop de mal. Je ne peux pas. Nous ne pouvons pas ! Et je m'en veux

\- Si ! Sasuke, tu peux rentrer ! Je ne te dis pas que tout le monde est en accord avec ça, mais moi je le suis. Sakura, Kakashi-senseï, Tsunade et tous les autres le veulent aussi. Viens avec moi, on rentre à la maison. Je serai là pour t'aider quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour toi.

\- Je... je ...

\- Sasuke.

Il me reprend dans ses bras, je me sens si bien. Je veux rester là pour l'éternité. Rester avec lui.

\- Si tu reste avec moi, je te suivrai.

\- Vraiment ?!

Il se recule légèrement, mais me tient toujours et il me regarde surpris puis me fait son plus beau sourire.

\- Je resterai avec toi toute l'éternité et quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours là pour toi !

Mes larmes ne veulent plus s'arrêter de couler, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Ses mots, ce que je voulais entendre depuis toujours, depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Chaque jours je le regardais, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, être avec lui. Je ne voulais pas non plus espérer, mais au fond de moi je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Et là il le donnait tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Il me prend encore plus fort dans ses bras et me chuchote:

\- Restons tous les deux seuls pendant toute la journée, on rentrera juste après.

\- Très bien! Tant que je suis avec toi ça me va !


	3. chapitre 3

Je me réveille avec Sasuke dans mes bras, je suis aux anges. Nous nous sommes trouvé une grotte non loin de la vallée de la fin pour nous reposer. Nos blessures ne sont pas trop importantes donc on s'est juste posé dans la grotte et on s'est rapidement endormi à cause du combat qui nous avait complètement épuisés. Je profite de ce moment que je passe avec Sasuke, depuis le temps que je voulais l'avoir dans mes bras.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je me suis vu en lui. Il était entouré de beaucoup de villageois, mais dans ses yeux je pouvais voir qu'il était seul, et plus encore, il y avait de la haine dans son regard. Quand je l'ai vu comme ça, j'ai compris qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles, j'ai alors voulu l'aider. J'ai commencé à faire le pitre et je me disputais avec Sasuke. Nos disputes avait l'air de lui faire oublier sa haine, et ça nous rapproché. Puis il m'a enfin considéré comme un rival, il m'a considéré comme un ami. J'étais le plus proche de lui et je le suis encore plus aujourd'hui. J'ai découvert mes sentiments pour lui après notre premier combat dans la vallée de la fin. Une fois que je l'ai perdu j'ai compris qu'il était le plus important à les yeux, comme on dit " on ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose que quand on la perd". Sasuke commence à bouger dans mes bras et ouvre les yeux.

\- Alors bien dormi S'ske ?

\- Oui ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

\- Tant mieux ! On n'a la journée tranquille, tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Je sais ! Allons au temple Naka !

\- Naruto !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, même si l'hokage a interdit l'accès, tu peux au moins y aller une fois, après tout ce lieux t'appartient. C'est ton clan.

\- D'accord ! Mais pas longtemps alors !

On se prépare et commençons notre chemin vers le temple. Je tiens la main de Sasuke depuis notre départ et plus on se rapproche plus sa main se resserre. On arrive devant et il n'ose plus avancer, je resserre ma main pour lui prouver que je suis toujours avec lui.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui ! Allons-y !

On entre ensemble dans le temple et on se dirige devant la stèle où se trouvent les noms des morts du clan Uchiwa. Sasuke la regarde longuement et dit:

\- Je suis le dernier Uchiwa et la ligné va s'arrêter avec moi. J'ai décidé de rester aux côtés de Naruto quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Sasuke !!

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais dire, Naruto ! Tu es d'accord de rester avec moi ?!

\- ... Je ... Bien sûr !

Sasuke m'attrape la main et on se dirige vers l'extérieure. Il me tire encore et encore, de plus en plus loin du temple et nous arrête sur la branche d'un arbre. Il lâche ma main et saute dans mes bras. Ça dû être difficile pour lui de retourner dans un lieu qui lui rappel sa famille. Je pose une main sur sa tête et l'autre dans son dos et lui laisse des petits baissés dans le cou. C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois pleurer, lui qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments. J'espère que c'est parce que je suis là qu'il montre ses émotions.

\- Sasuke, il faut que l'on rentre maintenant.

Il se fige sous mes paroles. Je sais qu'il a peur de rentrer, mais il le faut et je serai près de lui, pour le soutenir. Je lui prends la main et on continue notre chemin en direction de Konoha. Aucun de nous deux n'ose prendre la parole tout au long de voyage.

Nous sommes en face de l'entrée du village et la main de Sasuke me sert au maximum. Mais alors que l'on allait traverser la porte Kakashi apparait juste devant nous.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, Naruto ! Hokage-sama est en colère, tu devais arriver hier !

\- Nous avons eu un léger contre temps.

Kakashi souffle un bon coup, car il sait très bien de quoi parle Naruto. Il avait remarqué leurs sentiments depuis bien longtemps. Il se rapproche alors de Sasuke et lui caresse la tête.

\- Bon retour chez toi Sasuke !

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre, donc je le tirai pour que l'on rejoigne le bureau de l'Hokage. Je vais me faire passer un savon mais ça vaut le coup pour le temps que j'ai passé avec lui. On traverse donc le village et entrons dans le bâtiment. Sans lâcher sa main je le dirige jusqu'au bureau et ouvre en grand la porte.

\- Obaa-chan ! Je ...

paf *

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !!

Elle vient de me mettre une pichenette dans le front et je me suis pris le mur en formant un grand trou. Je me relève et me tiens la tête à cause de la douleur.

\- J'avais oublié ! Aussi non je te ramène Sasuke.

\- Bon, alors Sasuke ?! Tu as donc décidé de revenir?

\- Oui Hokage !

\- Bien, mais pas contre tu vas devoir être puni !!

\- Je sais, je m'y attendais !

\- Donc voilà ta punition. Tu es un déserteur, normalement j'aurais dû te faire tuer, mais vu l'aide que tu nous offerte lors de la Grande Guerre, ta sentence est réduite. Étant donné que tu es un ninja très prometteur, tu devras être le protecteur de l'Hokage. Tu as toutes les qualités pour ce travail et l'hokage pourra te surveiller chaque jour.

\- Bien !

\- À aussi ! J'ai une nouvelle importante pour toi Naruto. Hier j'ai donné aux anciens ma démission et ils ont choisi un nouvelle Hokage. Donc à partir de demain, Naruto Uzumaki, sera l'Hokage du village caché de Konoha !

\- C'est vrai Obaa... Euh, Tsunade !

\- Oui !

\- Mais alors, pour Sasuke ?!!

\- Oui il est donc chargé de TA protection ! Aussi demain est la cérémonie d'adieux pour moi et de sacrement pour toi, t'as pas intérêt à être en retard petit ! Midi précise !

\- Oui !

\- Vous pouvez disposer, et pour toi Sasuke, tout le village est au courant de ton retour et de ta sanction, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Bien et merci !

Sur ces mots nous sortons du bureau. Mais alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, on se retrouve tous les deux dans les bras de ... Sakura!

\- Vous revoilà enfin les gars ! Je me suis inquiétée, vous deviez être rentré hier!!

\- Désolé Sakura ça a été plus long que je ne le pensai !

\- Baka !! Au moins tu as tenu ta promesse !

\- Ta promesse ?

\- Naruto ne t'en a pas parlé, Sasuke ? Il m'a promis de te ramener au village, et c'est ce qu'il a fait !

\- Sakura, tu pourrais nous lâcher ? On doit encore faire plein de choses.

\- Oh oui ! Pardon ! Passez une bonne journée !

Elle nous lâche et part en direction du bureau, je crois qu'elle doit aider à l'organisation de la fête. Bon, moi je dois voir avec Sasuke où il va dormir.

\- Sasuke ? Tu vas dormir où du coup ?

\- J'aimerai éviter de revenir dans mon ancienne maison, donc je ne sais pas.

\- Tu veux dormir chez moi, c'est petit mais je te laisserais mon lit et je dormirai dans mon canapé ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix !

\- d'accord mais je veux... je veux que tu dormes avec moi!

Il me dit ça en ayant tourné la tête pour par que je ne vois son visage, mais je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était rouge comme une tomate. On continu notre route jusqu'à mon appartement. Je rentre, suivi de Sasuke. Comme à mon habitude rien n'est rangé, et même pire, on peut à peine marcher. On se dirige donc vers le canapé. Mais je n'ai pas le tend de m'installer que Sasuke me retiendra par le bras.

\- Naruto ! C'est pas possible de vivre la dedans ! On doit ranger !

\- Quoi ! Mais ...

\- Y pas de mais ! Au boulot !

Il me tire par le bras vers la cuisine et commence à farfouiller dans les placards. Ainsi commence le grand ménage dans mon petit chez moi. J'ai retrouvé d'anciens livres d'entraînement que j'avais perdu ainsi que d'autres objets. Après trois heures de travail acharné on a enfin terminé. Sasuke a toujours était maniaque donc je comprends qu'il voulait tout ranger, et il faut dire que je n'avais jamais vu mon appartement aussi bien rangé, c'était même impensable pour moi. Tout ce boulot m'a fatigué, je montre donc la douche à Sasuke et lui donne un de mes pyjama.

\- Tiens Sasuke, tu peux prendre une douche je prendrai la mienne juste après.

\- Ok, merci.

Il revient au bout de quelques minutes avec mon pyjama, et j'étouffe un petit rire. Le pyjama était trop petit pour lui, donc le bas monté légèrement au dessus de ses chevilles et le haut lui collait le torse montrant ses muscles. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillé et laissé des goutes perler sur son visage et le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule.

\- Naruto arrête de rêver et donne moi un haut plus grand !

\- Je ne rêver pas ! Et je n'ai pas d'autre haut !

\- Et je fais quoi moi avec ça !?! Je ne vais pas rester comme

ça pour dormir !

\- Ih ih je peux rien faire pour toi mon grand ! Moi je dois encore me doucher, je te laisse !

Je pars en direction de la douche et j'entends Sasuke râler. Moi je l'aime bien dans se pyjama, il est sexy ! Je commence ma douche tranquillement et quand j'ai fini je rejoins Mon râleur dans la chambre. Il est déjà dans le lit sous la couverture. Je soulève la couverture et rentre dans le lit quand je bascule et m'écroule sur le matelas. Sasuke m'a attiré vers lui et pris dans ses bras.

\- Sasuke ! A quoi tu joues bon sang ! Et, mais ton haut, tu la plus !

\- Non t'as pas voulu m'aider alors je dors sans haut.

Je suis contre le torse de Sasuke et je commence à avoir chaud, je dois être rouge comme une tomate et plus encore, heureusement qu'il fait noir. Comment je suis sensé dormir maintenant !?

\- Tu l'as fait exprès !

\- Peut être. Aller dormons, demain va être mouvementé !

\- Baka !

Je place ma tête contre son torse, il resserre ses bras et croise nos jambes. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras que je m'endors sans même m'en rendre compte.


	4. chapitre 4

Le soleil entre dans la chambre. Je sens une main qui me caresse tendrement les cheveux et une autre dans mon dos. J'ouvre alors, doucement les yeux et relève un peu la tête pour me plonger dans ceux de Sasuke.

\- Alors, bien dormi mon rayon de soleil ?

\- Super ! Il est quelle heure ?

\- 11 heures, on a une heure pour se préparer.

\- Ok. Je peux rester encore un peu dans te bras.

\- Bien sûr. Mais ne te rendors pas.

\- T'inquiète pas.

Je me rapproche de lui. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras que j'aimerai que l'on reste ainsi toute l'éternité. Dommage, je dois me préparer. Après deux-trois minutes je me lève et commence à m'habiller. Je décide de mettre un simple t-shirt manche longue noir, et un pantalon noir. Je mets mes sandales bleu marine et une petite sacoche autour de ma cuisse gauche pour ranger mes kunaïs. Je fini par mettre ma longue veste blanche avec des flammes rouges en bas. Je me retourne et vois Sasuke avec un haut et un bas noir, et le gilet vert pour mettre ses armes, ainsi que les mêmes sandales que moi. Sasuke se tourne vers moi et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Alors ? Tu aimes ?

\- Oui, j'adore. Même si je préfèrerai quand tu n'as pas cette veste, qui cache ton corps.

\- Eh eh ! Tu veux que je vienne sans et laisser les autres voir.

\- Non !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis tout à toi !

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Savoir qu'il va être chaque jours avec moi et qu'il devra me protéger, ça me donne encore plus le sourire. Nous nous séparons car le temps passe et si nous ne partons pas maintenant on va être en retard, et j'ai las envie que mamie Tsunade s'énerve.

Je ferme mon appartenant à clé et on se dirige vers le bâtiment principal du village. Toutes les rues sont vides. Tout le monde assiste au départ de Oba-san, après tout c'est une légende. Noua arrivons devant les portes du bâtiment et bien sûr, il est impossible d'y accéder, la foule bloque le passage. On passe donc Dana un bâtiment non loin, et allons sur le toit pour ensuite sauter sur l'autre. Enfin sur le toit, je suis projeté sur quelques mètres.

\- Apprends à entrer par les portes, gamin !!

\- Aï aï aï ! Ça fait mal !

\- Aller, pas le temps de te plaindre ! Ça va commencer.

Elle me prend par le bras, ainsi que Sasuke et nous traîne tous les deux face à la foule. Elle nous place derrière, pour ne pas que la foule nous vois et commence son discours.

\- Ninja ! Aujourd'hui je prends ma retraite. Noua avons passé une guerre rude mais nous sommes toujours là pour témoigner de notre solidarité et de notre force, aujourd'hui encore nous sommes là à protéger nos familles et nos amis. À protéger notre village. J'ai aidé au bon fonctionnement, Mais ma tache s'achève aujourd'hui. Je laisse un dernier ordre entant qu'Hokage de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiwa n'est plus considéré comme un déserteur mais comme un ninja de Konoha. Cependant il purgera sa peine en protégeant le nouvel Hokage.

Sasuke son montre devant toute la foule. Des murmures se font entendre, laissant le doute dans le groupe. Mais Sakura commence à faire taire ce qui conteste, et Saï vient l'aider.

\- Maintenant, ce que vous attendiez tous, mon successeur.

Elle me tire le bras et les chuchotements de la foule cesse. Tous me regardent. J'entends certain dire "démon", "meurtrier". Sasuke me prends alors la main, sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Mais je savais que la haine de certain n'avait pas disparue. Mais la majorité des chuchotements était "héros de la guerre", "vas-y Naruto", "félicitation", "depuis le temps que tu le disais". Chacun m'avait aidé à surmonter les différentes épreuves qui m'ont fait face.

\- A partir de cet instant, Naruto Uzumaki sera le 7ème Hokage ! Pour ceux qui veulent se plaindre... Et bien vous ne pouvez pas ! Le choix est définitif ! Voilà, c'est dit. Merci pour votre soutient pendant tout ce temps.

Tsunade retourne donc à l'intérieur et nous l'a suivons. Je suis officiellement l'Hokage de Konoha, mon plus grand rêve s'est réalisé, mais savoir que je vais vivre ce rêve au côté de Sasuke, c'est ça qui me fait le plus plaisir. On se dirige vers le bureau là où La vieille nous explique deux-trois petits détails du travail. Elle fini par ajouter qu'une réunion de tous les chefs de village se réuniront pour ma présentation officiel. Elle est prévue dans un mois, le temps que je m'habitue à mon travail. Tsunade fini par partir. Comme il est midi passé, Sasuke me propose d'aller chercher de quoi manger pendant que je m'occupe de certains papiers.

Je suis seul dans le bureau, la majorité des dossiers sont soigneusement trié. Mamie Tsunade a fait un travail incroyable. Je commence donc à me plonger dans les derniers documents de la journée, et l'un d'eux m'interpelle. Une mission, mais elle n'a aucun rang, c'est étrange. Toutes les missions on un rang, et selon le rang elles sont confiées aux ninjas du niveau adapté. Le but de la mission est écrit sur un des papiers de la pile:

" Mission ??

Destruction de plusieurs villages, centaine de millier de mort à déplorer. Toutes les pertes sont la cause d'un loup géant possédant plusieurs queues, se rapprochant de la description du démon renard à neuf queues. Demande d'aide de la part de haut niveau pour faire face à une mission plus élevée qu'une mission de niveau S. Se dirige vers le village de Suna. "

Les missions SS sont rarissimes, on en parle très rarement, car elles sont supérieures au S, qui elles sont déjà très dangereuses. Mais cette histoire de ressemblance avec Kurama ne me plait pas trop. Ce genre de mission n'est accessible que pour les chefs de villages, donc je vais devoir m'en charger, je vais donc en parler à Sasuke et devoir choisir un remplaçant pour le temps de mon voyage. Je pense déjà avoir une idée de qui va me replacer. Mais devoir déjà être remplacé alors que je viens à peine de devenir Hokage, c'est le comble, franchement !


	5. chapitre 5

Je cours sur les toits du village, jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma destination. Je l'ouvre en grand et me retrouve face à Gaï et Kakashi qui se font une partie de carte.

\- Kakashi-senseï ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

\- Naruto. Déjà ?! Et arrête avec le "senseï", tu es mon supérieur maintenant !

\- OK pour le "senseï" mais aussi non vous pouvez me remplacer pour quelques jours !?

\- Mais tu viens d'être choisi à peine aujourd'hui !

\- Ouai je sais, mais j'ai urgence !

\- Bon d'accord, mais tu reviens quand !

\- Aucune idée, je vous envois des infos dès que je peux. Je vous laisse je dois partir au plus vite !

Je retourne vite sur les toits, direction mon petit appartement. Je dois bite prendre des affaires en Sasuke. J'arrive devant chez moi, rentre parce que oui, la porte est toujours ouverte, mais y a pas de voleur à Konoha et puis y rien à voler chez moi. J'arrive dans le salon, Sasuke est allongé sur le canapé, en pleine sieste. Son t-shirt est remonté, et il a sa main sur son ventre, où on peut voir ses beaux abdos, l'autre main est au dessus de sa tête. Il a l'air si paisible comme ça, j'aimerais le laisser dormir mais je ne peux pas. Je me penche vers lui.

\- Sasu, réveil toi !

Je me fais rembarrer, il se tourne et râle. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la secoue légèrement, mais il me prend le poignet et je me retrouve sur son torse. Il m'entoure des ses bras, mais il ne veut vraiment pas se lever !

\- Sasu, aller, on a une mission.

\- Pourquoi, tu viens d'être Hokage, tu devras rester au village !

\- J'ai une mission SS !

\- Quoi !?

Il se relève d'un seul coup, je suis toujours sur lui, assis sur ses cuisses. Son regard encore un peu dans le brouillard me fixe.

\- En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

\- Un monstre qui ressemble à Kurama, qui aurai détruit plusieurs villages et tué un grand nombre de personne.

\- Effectivement, il faut que je me lève. On va où ?

\- Vers Sauna. Il ne faut pas qu'il y arrive.

Nous nous levons et allons préparer nos affaires. Je récupère toutes mes affaires, et pas le temps de retourner au salon que je suis devant Kurama.

"Naruto !"

"Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Kurama ?"

"Tu sais ce que tu vas faire face au démon ?"

"Je...je pense que..."

"Tu sais déjà ce que tu devra faire pas vrai"

"Oui, soit je le convaincs d'arrêter comme toi, ou alors je n'aurai pas d'autre solution."

"Tu es sur de toi, tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Kurama !"

"Bon, d'accord ! Mais c'est en dernier recours !"

"Bien sur!"

Aussitôt cette discussion terminée, je me retrouve dans le couloir. Je repars dans le salon, là où Sasuke m'attend avec ses affaires. Et sans un mot nous nous mettons en route. On passe d'abord dans le village, avant de commencer notre long chemin dans la forêt.

Il est étrange comme même de ne pas le voir ce démon, s'il est aussi grand que Kurama on devrait le voir. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je m'arrête net sur une branche, Sasuke un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Naruto ?

\- Il y a un problème, Le démon que l'on cherche est aussi grand que Kurama, on devra le voir de loin !

\- Effectivement ! Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Si c'est vraiment un démon, alors il n'y a qu'une seule raison ! Il est comme moi !

\- Tellement idiot que l'on ne fait pas attention à lui.

\- Non ! Je veux dire que ... Attends tu viens de me traiter d'idiot !

\- Oui Usuratonkachi ! Mais bon ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, tu voulais dire quoi ?

\- Ok, donc je disais, le démon a sûrement un réceptacle, comme moi et Kurama. Quand il veut passer inaperçu il prend la forme de son réceptacle. Mais comme il apparaît dans sa forme total, le réceptacle a sûrement dû être absorbé, pour le récupérer ça va être difficiles.

\- Et bien, tu m'étonnes ! Je ne te savais pas autant réfléchi !

Je ne réplique pas car je sais très bien qu'il veut m'embêter, et ça marche. Je préfère partir en faisant la moue. Pas question qu'il gagne à ce jeu. Maintenant je dois me concentrer, on ne cherche pas un loup géant, mais une personne, qui pourrait être le réceptacle.

Cela va faire une heure que l'on cherche, mais toujours rien. Mon ventre commence à râler. On décide de se poser sous un arbre. On s'installe et sortons de quoi manger. La mission est difficile, après tout on cherche quelqu'un aïs sans savoir à quoi il ou elle ressemble. Depuis une heure que l'on cherche, et aucun de nous n'a parler, et ce silence commence vraiment à peser. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. D'habitude j'ai plein d'idées, mais avec lui c'est différent.

\- Naruto ?!

\- Ou...oui ?

\- Kurama, il ne connait pas une façon de trouver un réceptacle ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question ?

\- Alors fait-le ! Baka !

\- Ouai !

Je me mets en tailleur au sol, et Sasuke fait de même. Je lui tends le poing et il colle le sien au mien. Je me concentre et nous voilà devant le Renard.

\- Naruto, Sasuke que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- On a besoin de ton aide !

\- Comment trouver un autre réceptacle ?

\- Facile, au chakra !

\- Au chakra ?

\- Oui, Il aura deux chakra, un bleu, celui de l'humain et un rouge, celui du démon.

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Merci kuruma !

On retourne à la réalité, et un chakra nous surprend, semblable au mien. Une ombre surgit d'un arbre et s'arrête devant nous.


	6. chapitre 6

On retourne à la réalité, et un chakra nous surprend, semblable au mien. Une ombre surgit d'un arbre et s'arrête devant nous.

Il est comme l'a décrit Kurama, bleu mais entouré de rouge. Contrairement à ce que je pensais ce qui nous fait fasse n'a aucune intentions malveillantes, au contraire, il est apeuré. Ce n'est qu'un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans je dirai, les cheveux noirs, mais pas aussi intense que ceux de Sasuke, ainsi que de grands yeux, mais ils sont blancs. Il est aveugle. Il est très mince, même trop pour son âge.

Il est figé, et nous aussi. Aucun n'ose faire le premier pas, on ne veut pas l'effrayer, et lui à peur. Son chakra vacille, et le chakra rouge devient plus imposant. Mais contrairement à ce que je pense, c'est lui qui rompt le silence:

\- Toi, tu... tu es comme moi.. Je peux le sentir... Ton aura...

\- Je... Oui, nous sommes pareils.

Des larmes s'échappent alors de ses yeux alors qu'il les ferme. Et d'un seul coup il s'effondre. Sasuke réussi à l'attraper avant qui touche le sol, en le soutenant au niveau des épaules. Le gamin à l'air épuisé, mais il n'est pas blessé.

Cette mission devient vraiment étrange. Et ce garçon n'a pas perdu contrôle, son démon est toujours prisonnier en lui. Donc ce n'est pas lui le démon qui rôde, il y en a donc un second.

\- Naruto, on fait quoi de lui ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste avec nous pour le moment. Mais ce n'est pas lui le démon que l'on cherche, celui que l'on cherche et éveillé, donc le réceptacle n'existe plus.

\- Oui, installons notre camp ici pour aujourd'hui.

Sasuke me pace le petit, et commence à sortir les sacs de couchage. Je déposé le garçon sur l'un des sacs, et vais chercher du bois pour le feu. Quelques minutes plus tard je reviens avec le bois, que je dépose entre les deux sacs. Le gamin est toujours dans les pommes, et Sasuke... Sasuke, n'est plus là. Je regarde de tous les côtés, jusqu'à le voir perché dans un arbre, à regarder autour. Franchement, il en fait trop, je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait suivit ou autre.

Je monte doucement et le rejoint sur sa branche, je me poste derrière lui, alors qu'il ne tourne même pas la tête pour me regarder.

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Naruto ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne te d'étendrais pas pour une fois ?

\- Tu es Hokage, tu sais plus que quiconque qu'il faut être prudent.

\- Je te rappel que je le suis depuis ce midi, et oui il faut être prudent, mais tu peux aussi détecter le chakra. Moi je détecte aussi le chakra naturel, donc détend toi un peu.

Il n'a pas trop l'air de vouloir faire ce que je dis, donc je le contourne et me pose entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse et la tête dans son coup. Il entoure ma taille de ses bras et pose son menton dans le creux de mon cou. Le soleil fini son ascension, et disparaît lentement derrière la petit montagne au loin, illuminant le ciel de couleurs chaudes.

\- Aller Sasu, il faut que tu manges au moins.

\- Oui, tu as raison pour une fois.

\- Hey, j'ai raison plus souvent que tu ne le crois !

Alors que je me suis retourné pour lui faire face, il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et je me perds dans ces yeux d'un noir sans fond. Il pose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et mordille celle du bas, j'entre ouvre les lèvres et il passe sa langue. Sans suit un petit balle doux, qui s'arrête lors ce que nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle. On replonge dans les yeux de l'autre, puis nous nous séparons pour descendre manger.

Je prends les boulettes de riz dans mon sac et les temps à Sasuke.

\- Merci Naru !

Il se pose en tailleur devant le feu et commence à manger. Il fait encore la tête, enfin, y pas beaucoup de monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir vu son sourire. Je vais l'embêter un peu. Je m'accroupi dans son dos, pas un bras autour du cou et commence à tirer doucement sur une de ses mèche devant son visage, qui cache son œil gauche.

\- Allez Sasu, souris pour une fois.

\- Naru, je mange !

\- Et alors, depuis que tu es de retour au village tu fais la tête.

\- Usuratonkashi, je souris rarement, tu le sais très bien.

\- Alor je vais y remédier !

Je passe ma main sous son t-shirt et commence à le chatouiller. Il se tort dans tous les sens, mais je réussi à le plaquer au sol et me poser sur ses cuisses.

* rigole*

-Ah ah.. Na..Naru... Arrête... Arr..arrête..

\- Tu vois que tu peux sourire et rire !

\- Naru... Arrête... Le..le gamin... Il ... Se réveil..

J'arrête de le torturer, un peu triste, mais bon maintenant je connais son pont faible. Effectivement le garçon commence à bouger. On le fixe tous les deux, tandis que lui ouvre les yeux.


	7. chapitre 7

Effectivement le garçon commence à bouger. On le fixe tous les deux, tandis que lui ouvre les yeux. il tourne la tête vers nous, malgré le fait qu'il soit aveugle il nous a repéré facilement. On dirai qu'il nous sonde, c'est un peu stressant. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, mais Sasuke oui:

\- Comment t'appelles-tu et que fait tu ici ?

\- Je...

\- Sasuke, soit plus calme. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Désolé petit, je suis Naruto et lui c'est Sasuke. On veux t'aider, mais pour cela il faut que tu nous explique tout.

\- D'accord... Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom, mais on quand on me parle on m'appel nijù.

Niju signifie 20 en japonais. Il n'a pas de nom, mais un chiffre, pourquoi ? Il est trop maigre, et très pale. Il a des cernes bien distinctes, ses cheveux sont ébouriffé. Ce garçon ressemble au gens qui se trouvaient enfermé dans les "prisons" d'Orochimaru. Mais pourtant tous les prisonnier des différentes "prisons" ont été libéré. Et puis se serpent ne fait pas de recherche sur les démons, pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de sensé.

-Niju, où étais-tu avant de nous rencontrer ?!

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, je ne peux pas voir où je me retrouve. Mais nous étions plusieurs. J'ai réussi à fuir mais, les autres, ils sont toujours là-bas. Les adultes on réussi à nous rattraper.

\- Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi, mais tu pourrais nous ramener là où tu étais.

\- Je peux peut-être.

\- Bien, mais avant ça je dois encore te demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien un démon en toi ?!

\- Oui !

\- Puis-je le rencontrer ?

\- Qu-quoi !? Mais c'est impossible !

\- Si, je peux rentrer dans ton esprit et rencontrer ton démon.

\- Je...

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as juste à me tendre ta main, poing fermé, et te concentrer sur ton démon.

\- D'accord...

Il fait ce que je lui ai dis de faire. Je me positionne face à lui et fait comme lui. Sasuke pose sa main sur mon épaule pour être avec moi. Je me concentre, et nous voilà dans un long couloir blanc. Je regarde le petit, lui fait signe que l'on y va. On se retrouve dans une grande salle blanche, comme pour moi. Mais il manque les barreaux. Le démon n'est pas scellé !! Non, la pièce est vide. Enfin presque, une sorte de flamme rouge virevolte au centre de la salle. Ce n'est pas normal, c'est bien le chakra d'un démon mais il n'y en a pas. Je me sépare du gamin, nous revenons à la réalité. Sasuke me regarde intrigué et le petit et toujours neutre. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Kurama ne comprend pas lui même, ce que l'on vient de voir n'est pas logique, c'est même impensable.

\- Nijû, emmènes nous là où tu étais avant, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose !

\- D'accord, je vais essayer.

Il nous fait arpenter la forêt, pendant près de deux heures. La forêt devient de plus en plus dense, et nous nous rapprochons d'une cascade, le bruit de la chute est assourdissant. Il s'arrête devant et nous montre la cascade. Donc c'est là ! Je dois savoir si ce que je pense est vrai, et si c'est le cas, il faudra que je fasse tout mon possible pour arrêter ça, le monde des shinobis en dépend. J'ai fait par de se que je pense à Sasuke et il pense la même chose. On rentre donc dans le repère en laissant le petit dehors et en lui disant de partir se cacher le plus loin possible. Sasuke à envoyé un message au village pour que des ninjas viennent en renfort au cas où.

Le repère ressemble à ceux d'Orochimaru, mais Sasuke ne le reconnait pas. Soit le serpent ne l'avait pas montré, soit quelqu'un veut que l'on pense que c'est de lui. Dans tous les cas, nous devons trouver ce qu'il se trame ici, et au plus vite. On longe les couloirs, encore et toujours, mais personne. Je ressens du chakra au fond mais nul part ailleurs, c'est étrange. Nous nous dépêchons, jusqu'à arriver à une porte. Je peux sentir plusieurs chakras, d'humain et de démon, derrière cette porte. Sasuke l'ouvre, et ce que nous voyons nous horrifie !


	8. chapitre 8

Sasuke l'ouvre, et ce que nous voyons nous horrifie !

La salle est immense, mais des cages sont placées de part et d'autre, laissant un passage entre chacune d'elles. A l'intérieur des enfants, un enfant dans chaque cage, avec un collier relié à une chaîne fixée au sol. Ils ne portent qu'un léger tissu pour cacher leur peau. Mais le plus effrayant est leur chakra, chacun à du chakra de démon en lui, comme Nijû, seulement une parti d'un démon.

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, cinq ninjas nous sautent dessus. Je renvoi le deux premiers et Sasuke les trois autres. Je peux mieux voir nos ennemis, ils ont tous des bandages recours tant tous leur corps, même la tête, et porte un simple pantalon noir avec un haut, des sandales et un foulard recouvrant leur tête. Ils sont vraiment très étranges. Mais le pire est leur chakra, il n'y a aucune once d'un chakra humain, seulement celui de démon. Il faut trouver qui est à l'origine de tout cela et au plus vite.

Pour le moment nous devons nous débarrasser des ses gars. Je projette des shuriken sur trois d'entre eux, et passe dans leur dos. J'assomme le premier, et attrape le second par les épaules, tout en le projetant au loin. Malgré que j'y ai mis toute ma force le premier n'a pas l'air de souffrir et le deuxième se rattrape facilement. Sasuke n'est pas en meilleur position que moi, mais je lui fais confiance et je reste concentrer sur mes trois momies. Ils faut que je trouve leur point faible au plus vite, ils sont forts et agiles, mais ne sont pas très rapides. Je vais donc tout visé sur ma vitesse. Je retente une attaque, mais de front cette fois. Le premier se met sur la défensive pour m'arrêter, les deux autres passes sur mes côtés. Il semble qu'ils veulent m'immobiliser, mais je l'ai évite facilement en sautant par dessus le premier en saute-mouton.

Mais alors que je me pense or de danger, des bandages m'entourent les chevilles et les poignets, me faisant léviter au dessus des trois hommes. Les bandages sont trop serrés et m'empêchent de bouger, je me retrouve face à une des momies qui tend la main vers moi. De sa main sort plusieurs autres bandages, me griffant de toutes parts, et qui absorbent mon chakra. Je peux voir un léger trait se formant sur les bandes cachant leur visage, ils sourient.

Je m'énerve de plus belle, et Kurama vient m'aider. J'active mon mode bijû, les bandes brûlent avec le trop de chakra et les trois ninjas s'éloignent en un seul bond. Mes forces sont décuplées, je fonce su eux et envoie le premier dans le mur, j'attrape celui du centre et l'écrase au sol, ce qui fait un énorme trou dedans. J'agrippe le dernier, lui empêchant tous mouvement en le menaçant d'un kunaï sous le cou.

\- Où est votre supérieur !!?

\- Et pourquoi je te le dirai ?

\- Parce que contrairement à ce que tu pense tes deux acolytes sont bien morts et je ne vais pas me gêner pour te faire la même chose si tu ne parle pas !!

\- Ok ! Il est au fond de ce couloir, Me je te préviens, c'est un monstre !

\- Monstre ou pas, il va payer pour ce qu'il fait.

Je lâche l'homme, et m'assure qu'il ne nous gênera pas en l'assommant bien fort. Je me tourne vers mon coéquipier, qui s'est débarrassé de ses ennemis depuis longtemps d'après se que je vois. On se dirige vers le couloir que nous à désigné l'homme, et l'on fait vite face à une porte. Sasuke me dépasse, et enfonce la porte tout en laçant des kunaïs vers la présence que l'on ressent. Heureusement il n'y a aucune trace de chakra de démon, mais je ne comprends pas une chose, si les ninjas qui nous ont attaqué avaient une part de démon ils auraient dû être vraiment fort, or ce n'était pas les pire ennemis à qui j'ai dû faire fasse. Il doit avoir quelque chose d'autre.

Pendant mon moment de réflexion je ne fais pas attention mais un kunaï se dirige vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'éviter, je me le prends en plein l'épaule. La douleur m'arrive directement, je sens mes forces partir assez rapidement, merde il y avait du poison. Il ne faut pas que je paresse faible face à l'ennemi et je dois éviter d'inquiéter Sasuke. Il me regarde mais je lui fais signe vers la femme. Oui notre ennemi n'est autre qu'une femme, un peu dans le style de Tsunade, mais en plus jeune. Elle continu son attaque et fonce vers moi. Je la bloque, mais la seconde d'après elle est dans mon dos et m'assène un coup dans celui-ci. J'hurle de douleur car l'entaille est assez profonde. Aussitôt Sasuke se dirige vers elle et l'éloigne de moi. Il parvient à l'immobiliser avec plusieurs shuriken et lui colle son katana à la gorge. Je m'effondre au sol, ma blessure commence déjà à cicatriser, mais c'est douloureux bon sang !

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu à ces enfants !!?

\- Et en quel honneur je répondrai à tes questions ?

\- Tu préfère que l'on te ramène au village et que j'opte pour une manière plus dure!?

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, et la torture ne me fera rien !!

Bon, on ne tirera rien de cette femme. Il faut savoir si c'est le seul lieu où l'on fait ça et ce qu'ils font exactement. Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne: Son acolyte m'a dit qu'elle était terrifiante, et la ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a forcement autre chose. Il faut trouver quoi et au plus vite. Ils on la puissance de démons mais ne l'utilise pas, ce n'est pas normale et à quoi servent ses enfants s'ils sont enfermé. Je me fais interrompre de mes interrogations par la femme.

\- C'est intéressant petit blond, tu possède un démon en toi, mais vos chakras sont mélangés. Tu dois le contrôler parfaitement alors. Je pense que je vais t'ajouter à ma collection.

Mais alors que j'allais riposter, elle disparaît de l'emprise de S'ske.


	9. chapitre 9

\- C'est intéressant petit blond, tu possède un démon en toi, mais vos chakras sont mélangés. Tu dois le contrôler parfaitement alors. Je pense que je vais t'ajouter à ma collection.

Mais alors que j'allais riposter, elle disparaît de l'emprise de S'ske.

Elle passe dans mon dos et me plaque au sol, retenant un de mes bras et de son autre main pose un kunaï sur ma gorge. Elle sourie de plus belle, tellement que j'en ai des frissons. Sasuke et sur le point de lui foncer dessus, tandis qu'elle enfonce un peu plus le kunaï dans mon coup. Elle tourne la tête vers lui:

\- Si j'étais à ta place je ne bougerai plus. Je préférerai l'avoir vivant, mais mort ne me dérangerai pas.

Sasuke ne bouge plus, mais de la haine pure se lit sur son visage. La femme est plus qu'amusée de son expression, et alors qu'elle est distraire par le regard de Sasuke, je lui assène un coup de pied dans le dos et la propulse en avant. Je me retire malgré mes blessures et Sasuke me rattrape avant que je ne retombe au sol. Il me soutient au niveau des épaule, et moi même je me soutiens comme je peux, mais je me sens de plus en plus faible.

La ninja se relève et se précipite sur Sasuke et moi. Je la contre avec un kunaï et Sasuke lui assène un coup au centre du torse avec son katana. Elle crache du sang, que je me reçois, et s'effondre au sol, tout en riant.

\- C'est malin ! Sans moi, commment... Comment vous au..rez l..ent.i..dote...

Elle crache encore une poigne de sang. Tandis que Sasuke l'attrape par le col, lui ordonnant de lui donner l'antidote. Mais elle meure avant même de dire un mit de plus. Il l'a lâche subitement et cogne son poing dans un mur en jetant des injures. Je me relève tant bien que mal et pose une main sur son épaule pour lui faire signe de se calmer. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, et je vois son regard, le même que quand il m'avait parlé de son frère. Un regard rempli de regret et de tristesse. Je le prend dans mes bras, et lui chuchote des mots pour le rassurer. Mais bon, je le rassure pas très longtemps, je me sens encore plus faible et m'effondre sur lui, il me rattrape et me porte comme une princesse.

PDV Sasuke :

Naruto vient de tomber sur moi, je l'ai rattrapé, mais je commence à paniquer. C'est la première fois que je me sens comme ça.

\- Naruto ! Tiens bon, je te ramène au village !

\- Ou...oui

Il est vraiment faible, et son chakra diminue. Il ne perd pas connaissance, mais son teint est devenu livide et il est gelé. Je cours a toute vitesse dehors. Une fois dehors, je pose Naruto à mea pieds et invoque un serpent géant. Posé sur sa tête, je tiens Naruto et écris un message, que j'envoie grâce au faucon que je viens d'appeler. J'y met l'emplacement exacte de la base et d'ordre de l'hokage de s'y rendre pour sauver les enfants.

J'enlève ma veste et la met sur Naruto, que je le prends d'une cape que j'ai emporté. Je le sens trembler. J'aperçois le village. Une fois face à la porte je remercie vite fait mon serpent qui repart dans un écran de fumer, et cour vers l'hôpital avec Naruto dans mes bras. J'aperçois une fenêtre de la bâtisse ouverte et passe par là. Je tombe nez à nez avec Sakura, qui d'abord étonnée se précipite sur Naruto.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Il a été empoisonné !

\- Vite emmène le dans la chambre 213, je vais chercher Tsunade.

Je cour vers la chambre et dépose délicatement Naruto. Il commence à trembler et respire difficilement. Je pose ma main sur son front et le recouvre de deux autres couvertures. Il entre ouvre les yeux et passe son regard embrumé sur moi. Tsunade arrive dans la pièce, me pousse sur le côté et commence à contrôler comment va Naruto. Sakura est à mes côtés et pose une main sur mon épaule pour me signifier que tout ira bien, mais je ne suis toujours pas rassurer. Alors que je suis concentré sur Naruto, Tsunade nous ordonne de sortir de la pièce pour la laisser travailler. Je me retrouve dans le couloir encore plus inquiet que tout à l'heure, mais je ne laisse rien percevoir comme à mon habitude, il n'est pas question que l'on me prenne pour un faible. Sakura retourne à son travail et moi je reste sur le banc en face de la chambre.

Ça va faire une heure que j'attends devant cette porte et rien. Il faut vraiment que je me calme, mais impossible. Je n'ai croisé personne et personne n'est sorti de cette salle. Mais alors que je pensais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur l'ancienne hokage. Elle a l'air énervée.

\- Sasuke entre ! Il faut que l'on parle, mais je ne veux personne comme témoin !

C'est vraiment pas très rassurant. Je la suis dans la pièce alors qu'elle ferme la porte derrière moi. Elle me regarde gravement, alors que Naruto dort tranquillement à côté de moi. Je pose une main sur la sienne, il est encore gelé.

\- Sasuke, écoute bien ce que je vais dire. Le poison en Naruto est non seulement très puissant, mais en plus de ça je n'arrive pas à trouver un antidote avec ce que j'ai ici. Par contre je sais d'où provient le poison : il dois venir d'un démon, je pense du démon à une queue dont Naruto m'avait parlé, mais je ne sais pas comment le trouver.

D'accord, je suis bien avancé, il faut absolument que je trouve ce démon pour créer un antidote à Naruto, mais il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir supporter le temps que je le trouve et que je revienne. Il faut que je trouve une autre solution. Je pourrais aussi l'emmener avec moi, il faudrait que je fasse vraiment attention, et de plus il faudrait que je demande à Sakura de venir avec moi pour préparer le remède. Mais c'est vraiment risqué. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le mettre en dangers ou de partir si je ne suis pas sûr du bon déroulement de la mission.

\- Sasuke, je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire ! Il faut que tu trouves ce démon au plus vite, mais Naruto ne tiendras pas jusqu'à ton retour. Il faut que tu l'emmène avec toi, mais tu partira avec Sakura, Kiba, Hinata et Saï ! Je pense que Naruto pourras tenir environ 72 heures, pas plus. Il faudra donc être rapide.

\- D'accord !

Tsunade me laisse avec Naruto en me disant de le laisser se reposer encore une petite demi-heure, le temps que les autre se prépare, et que les premiers soins qu'elle lui a prodigués fasse effet. Sakura me rejoint et on commence à parler de se que l'on va faire. Normalement Naruto pourra se déplacer, mais à certain moment il faudra le porter, car les soins ne feront pas effet permanent. Saï et Kiba arrive quinze minutes plus tard, tandis que Naruto dort toujours. On prévois tous cé que l'on va faire, et Saï nous informe de se qu'il a pu récolter sur le démon pendant le peux de temps qu'il disposé. On sait maintenant qu'il est dans les montagnes, non loin du repère que nous avons trouvé avec Naruto. Le voyage ne sera donc pas long, par contre pour le trouver cela va être difficile, seul Naruto pourra le trouver grâce à sa perception des chakras naturelles.

Le temps de finaliser les détails et il est l'heure de partir. Seulement 15 heures, on s'arrêtera vers 21 heures, il fera vraiment trop sombre après cette heure. Les gars partent vers la sortie du village, pendant que je réveille Naruto. Je passe ma main sur sa joue.

\- Naruto ? Réveille toi, il faut que l'on parte !

Il se réveille doucement en papillonnant des yeux. Il pose son regard sur moi. Alors qu'il se redresse légèrement une douleur le fait grimacer, après tout son dos et son épaule ne sont pas encore guéri. Il me regarde un peu perdu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On doit trouver un antidote à ton poison, et si on ne le fait pas assez rapidement tu risque de...

\- Je ... je vois.

\- Sakura et les autres nous attendent, tu peux marcher ?

\- Je pense.

Il se relève doucement et quand il pose ses deux pieds parterre, il vacille vers moi. Je le retiens mais il veut continuer tout seul. Il se concentre deux seconde avant de pouvoir marcher d'une manière un peu plus adéquate. On rejoint les autres aux portes, et je le surveille du coin de l'œil. Alors que nous sommes avec les autres, je fais signe à Sakura de faire attention. On se met en route vers la base, c'est de la que l'on partira car si elle avait du poison à base du démon, c'est qu'il est passé non loin. Selon Saï, on arrivera dans la nuit, donc nous devrons chercher demain.

Au bout de quelques heures on arrive enfin non loin de la base. Naruto était vraiment faible, donc nous avons ralenti la cadence puisque cet usuratonkashi ne veut pas que je le porte ou que je l'aide un minimum. Je continue de le surveiller et Sakura ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Kiba reste avec Hinata et Saï reste avec moi, et continue de me parler de tout et de rien et je l'écoute sans trop y faire attention. On s'arrête quelque pas plus loin et on commence à installer le campement.

Alors que l'on installe petite tante, Naruto s'affale au sol. Sakura accoure vers lui et commence à prodiguer les premiers soins. Kiba et Hinata contrôle les alentours en cas de problème. Saï reste avec moi proche de Naruto, qui se tord de douleur. Alors qu'il commence à ce calmer, Saï part rejoindre Hinata et Kiba, tandis que Sakura m'aide à déplacer Naruto dans notre tante.

\- Sasuke ? Je te laisse avec lui. S'il y a quoi que ce soit tu sait où me trouver.

\- Ok, et merci !

Elle me sourit gentiment et sort. Je sens alors une main froide tenir la mienne. Naruto à les yeux entre baillés, il est épuisé.

\- Sasuke... Désolé...


	10. chapitre 10

PDV Sasuke :

\- Naruto, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Si, j'ai été distant alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison à ça !

\- C'est faux, tu te sens mal avec ce qu'il t'arrive et c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas te montrer faible. Je suis juste un peu embêté de te voir t'éloigner de moi.

\- Désolé... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Je sais, et puis de toute façon, à partir de maintenant tu es obligé de me laisser faire, ton état est trop grave, et avec le démon qui se trouve dans les alentours on ne peut pas ce permettre de te laisser seul.

\- D'accord...

\- Naruto, je sais très bien que tu n'est pas faible, mais tu peux aussi t'appuyer sur les autres. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Merci.

\- Aller ! Endors toi maintenant Usuratonkashi, demain debout à l'aube !

Il ne me répond pas et s'endort aussitôt. Je m'installe à ses côtés et dépose doucement sa tête sur mon torse avant de faire comme lui et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le soleil entre dans le tante et me tape en plein le visage. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, tandis que je sens Naruto bouger sur moi. Il est calme et son cœur tambourine doucement dans son torse. Je le pousse légèrement sur le côté et lui remet le duvet dessus. J'enfile un haut vite fait et sors. Sakura et Saï sont déjà lever, parlant devant une carte. Je les rejoins et l'on commence à regarder et discuter de se que l'on va faire aujourd'hui. Cela risque d'être compliqué. Ce démon est un grand danger, car si l'on veut l'approcher, c'est risquer de se faire absorber tout son chakra.

Mais il ne répond pas, son chakra faibli, mais je peux encore le sentir, ainsi que celui de Kiyubi qui semble l'entourer, comme une armure. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous arrêter donc nous continuons. Mais alors que nous courrons, je sens une présence au dessus de nous. Je jette un kunaï dans cette direction et on aperçois un faucon en sable qui sors de sa cachette. Cela ne signifie qu'une chose, Gaara sait que nous sommes là, mais surtout qu'il voit dans quel état Naruto. Il va sûrement vouloir l'aider. Le faucon vient dans ma direction, alors que nous nous sommes pausé au sol. Il se pose sur mon épaule et tourne sa tête vers la droite, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un. En effet, une petite minute plus tard, deux ninja de Suna surgisse du bois.

Ils nous annoncent que le Kazekage les a envoyé pour comprendre la situation et nous leur expliquons tous depuis le début. Aussitôt ils parlent avec Gaara par un interphone. On nous apprend alors que Suna travaillait aussi sur cette mission. Nous avons donc plus d'information et ils vont se charger des camps et autres. Pour ce qui est du démon, ils se trouvent qu'ils savent où il se trouve, mais avec sa capacité à absorber le chakra ils ne l'ont pas encore attaqué.

Nous nous mettons d'accord sur certains points, pour enfin décider ce que nous allons faire. Notre petit groupe va aller au lieu où est Reibi, les deux ninjas de Suna vont retourner au village pour aller chercher des médecins et des renfort au cas où nous aurions des difficultés. Les dernières mises au point terminé nous partons chacun de notre côté.

Je porte toujours mon blond, qui fait la moue car je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Après une demi heure de route, on peut enfin sentir le chakra du démon sans queue. Mais pas le temps de se concentrer dessus, qu'un groupe d'assaillant sort de nul part. On se place en cercle, tandis que eux nous entour. Le combat commence, Sakura qui m'aide car je ne peux pas lâcher Naruto, qui bien sûr recommence un crise maintenant. Les autres les repoussent, pendant que je me place au centre, posant Naruto au sol et lui prodiguant les quelques soins que Sakura m'a appris. Il finit par se calmer, mais il est toujours dans les vapes. Un autres ninja me saute dessus, que je repousse facilement et le tu sur le coup.

Le groupe ennemi est décimé sauf un que Saï a gardé vivant pour l'interroger. Tandis qu'il s'en occupe avec l'aide de Kiba, ils nous font signe de continuer. On se remet en route, se rapprochant de cette aura sombre. On s'arrête enfin, le démon est en vu, mais il est trop loin pour qu'il nous perçoit.

Je sur le point de poser Naruto, quand Reibi disparaît de sa position, pour apparaître à quelque mètres de nous. Il attrape Sakura et Hinata grâce à deux tentacules et commence à absorber leur chakra. Je pose Naruto et me projette sur le démon pour couper les liens qui retiennent les filles, mais je suis repoussé par un autres bras entièrement noir. Alors que je me relève, Naruto est sur le point d'être attrapé, mais je le récupère avant. Les filles sont alors jeté au loin, plus faible que jamais, mais il leur reste encore des forces.

Je me tourne vers elles et leur dit :

\- Les filles, partez, je m'en occupe, prenait Naruto !

Alors que je veux poser Naruto, il s'accroche à mon haut et approche sa bouche de mon oreille :

\- Je ne te laisse pas seul Sas'ke !

PDV Externe :

Sasuke porte Naruto dans ses bras, alors que le démon leur fait face de toute sa hauteur, mais comme à son habitude le blond ne veut pas rester en place et laisser faire les autres. Il se lève, se tenant encore un peu à Sasuke, mais compte bien combattre et le brun sait très bien que tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est le protéger, car il n'écoutera pas. Tandis que Sakura et Hinata s'éloigne, pour aller chercher Saï et Kiba pour avoir de l'aide.

Le démon attaque en premier, d'une simple charge que nos deux héros évite sans problème, mais leur contre attaque avec le katana et un kunaï ne fait que s'enfoncer dans le corps flasque du monstre. Ils se pose chacun à bonne distance, se jaugeant du regard. Naruto pose un genou à terre et se retiens d'une main pour ne pas tomber. Il est tout blanc et les veines de ses bras et jambes ressortent noires, la phase terminal débute.

Sasuke ne peut plus regarder ça sans rien faire ! Il lance un parchemin d'immobilisation sur le monstre, même si sont effet ne dura que très peu de temps, s'empare de Naruto et le déplace le plus loin qu'il peut. Mais Naruto proteste, comme toujours :

\- Non ! Sasuke, je veux combattre !

\- Et moi j'ai décidé que non ! Il n'est pas question que tu meures ici ! Ou je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te ramener pour te tuer une seconde fois de mes propres mains !! Je tiens à toi plus que quiconque alors pour une fois fait ce que l'on te dis putain !

Alors que l'Uchiwa hurler tout cela à Naruto, des larmes commencent à couler. Là, Naruto compris qu'il devait faire ce que dit son amant, car il s'est promis une seule et unique chose quand il a réussi à le ramener, c'est qu'il ne le l'abandonnerai plus jamais, et s'il meurt il rompras sa promesse. Il pose juste sa main sur la joue de Sasuke, essuyant ses larmes, avant que celui-ci ne repart d'un coup au combat.

Le démon retire enfin le parchemin, plus énervé que jamais. Il disperse et allonge sont corps, lançant dans tous les sens son corps noir. L'Uchiwa les évite, en coupant certaine, mais elle se reforme peu après. Sasuke se rapproche, entaillant son masque, mais est éjecté au loin d'un seul coup. Des tentacules noires viennent entourer son corps, l'immobilisant, mais il n'abandonne pas, jamais. Il forme le chidori sur sa main droite, fessant exploser les liens qui l'entour et s'approchant de Reibi. Mais il est attrapé au niveau de la cheville, une nouvelle fois pris dans l'étreinte de démon sans queue. Mais cette fois il sent son chakra se faire aspirer doucement.

Voyant que le chidori ne marchera pas une seconde fois, il se focalise sur son sharingan, laissant place aux flammes noires qui brûle la face de Reibi. Il le lâche, laissant Sasuke retomber au sol, étourdi. Alors que les flammes consume la moitié de la face du démon il relance une attaque avec les tentacules mais cette fois l'Uchiwa les contre avec Susano. Mais le monstre réussi à le toucher malgré tout, entrant dans son esprit pour une nouvelle attaque.

Le brun se retrouve en lui-même, face à Reibi.

\- Montre moi le côté sombre de ton cœur !

Le ninja revoie tout ses souvenirs malheureux défiler devant lui : la mort de sa famille, la trahison de son frère, la rencontre avec Orochimaru, l'entré dans akatsuki, la mort de sont frère. Il revoit tout, tout ce qu'il voulait oublier, tout ce que Naruto lui avait fait oublier. La douleur dans sa tête devient de plus intense, il tombe à genou, se tenant la tête et hurlant de douleur, alors que Naruto peut attendre son cris. Il oubli sa propre douleur et accoure au plus vite vers Sasuke.

Arrivé à son niveau, il repousse les attaques de Reibi avec l'aide de Kurama et le peu de clone qu'il peut encore faire. Il suit son instinct, pose une main dans le dos du brun et entre à son tour dans son esprit. Il est dans le dos de Sasuke, face au démon sans queue. Il voit le passé de Sasuke et l'entend dire qu'il veut oublier.

\- Sasuke ! Tu ne dois pas oublier ! Tu dois les garder en mémoire et avancer avec, devenir plus fort et meilleur avec. Se sont ces moments qui font de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui, l'homme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai à jamais ! N'abandonnes pas, pense qu'il y a aussi de bon moments !

Naruto se fait attaquer dans l'esprit de Sasuke et dans le monde réel, il faibli de plus en plus car les poison est dans tout son corps sauf le cœur, qui résiste grâce au Renard. Il coupe la connexion et s'effondre au sol, à la merci du monstre noir, mais Sasuke revient à lui aussi et repousse les attaques, tenant fermement le réceptacle contre lui. Il respire difficilement, et le brun est vraiment très inquiet, le temps manque et le démon pose trop de problème, il n'y arrivera jamais à ce train là.

Naruto, dans une dernier élan de force, pose deux doigt sur le front de Sasuke et relâche une partie du chakra de Kurama en lui, avec le risque d'accélérer sa mort, mais la certitude que l'Uchiwa s'en sortira.

\- Tu peux le faire Sas'ke !

Naruto fini par s'évanouir, laissant à Kiyubi sa vie, ainsi qu'à Sasuke. Celui-ci, pose doucement Naruto et fonce sur le démon avec colère. Le chakra du démon à neuf queues l'entour, et l'armure de Susano se superpose dessus et de son katana tranche une majorité des tentacules. Le démon recule voyons qu'il est en mauvaise posture, mais le ninja ne compte pas le laisser faire. Il renvoie une seconde attaque, en combinant le chidori au sabre de Susano et au chakra de Kurama. S'enfonçant dans le masque du démon, et laissant le chidori traverser le corps visqueux. Mais l'attaque n'est pas suffisante, laissant le démon sans trop de dégâts. Les attaques reprennent entre les deux adversaires, coup d'épée et de chakra.

Sasuke commence à désespérer, il met trop de temps et Naruto ne peut pas attendre indéfiniment, il le sait mais ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. La colère et la peur monte en lui. Il réactive l'Amaterasu, brûlant le reste du corps, multipliant les attaque en même temps, mais alors qu'il est sur le point de réussir, le démon se relève. C'est l'incompréhension pour le brun, pourquoi se relève t-il alors qu'il était proche de la mort à peine quelques secondes avant.

Naruto revient doucement à la réalité, son cœur commence à se consumer, lui laissant une douleur tel qu'il se tord et hurle. Les rôle s'inverse, Sasuke entend les cris, mais alors qu'il voudrait accourir vers lui, le démon sans queue le retient. Il se débat, mais le démon devient de plus en plus fort. Naruto commence à se calmer grâce à Kurama. Le renard parle alors à son réceptacle :

\- Naruto, il faut à tout pris que tu fasses comprendre à Sasuke que le démon se nourrit des sentiments négatif, où aucun de vous ne vous en sortirez !

Le blond comprend, mais sa voix est presque imperceptible, la douleur et le poison l'on détruit de l'intérieur. Par un dernier effort, il rassemble toute l'énergie qu'il lui reste, et il fini par réussir à crier au brun :

\- Les émotions négatives, c'est...

Mais il ne peux plus en dire plus, qu'il commence à cracher du sang, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est espérer que son brun ai compris ce qu'il lui à dit. Sasuke avait le cerveau qui réfléchissait à toute allure aux paroles de Naruto. Et il compris enfin, pourquoi il se relevait à chaque fois. Il fini par se calmer et fait face à Reibi. D'un coup d'épée, il brise le dernier morceau du masque qu'il restait sur le monstre noir et fini de l'achever en repensant aux bon moments passé avec Naruto. Le monstre fini par enfin mourir sous les coups, ne pouvant plus se nourrir des émotion négative du ninja.

Sasuke se met à courir vers Naruto, qui est allongé au sol, inconscient. Heureusement, Sakura et les autres arrivent assez rapidement, avec les ninjas de Suna. Alors en quelques instants, Naruto est pris en charge, séparé de Sasuke, qui lui ne peut qu'attendre que les médecins sauve Naruto avec le reste du corps du démon.

Une bonne heure passe, tandis que Sasuke est assis, dos à un arbre, attendant des nouvelles de son blond, Sakura vient vers lui. Elle se pose juste à côté.

\- Nous avons fait tout notre possible. Le poison est d'une puissance incroyable, et il a atteint le cœur, car ses dernières onces de chakra avait était utilisé. Son corps a subit de graves séquelles...

\- Vient en au fait Sakura.

La voix de Sasuke trahit ses sentiments, une voix grave, cassé, on l'on discerne de la peur et la douleur. Sakura souffle, en voyant le visage impassible de son ami. Elle l'a longtemps aimé, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle voit dans les yeux du brun une si grande détresse. Alors elle lui répond ;

\- Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal, mais il est toujours vivant.

Sasuke se relève d'un seul coup, regardant la rose dans les yeux, tandis que les siens sont remplis de larmes.

\- Quoi !? Mais pourquoi toute cette discussion s'il s'en sort ? Il y a une chose que tu ne me dis pas !?

\- C'est vrai. Il se trouve que même s'il est bien vivant, nous n'arrivons pas à le réveiller, il est dans un profond coma, et nous ne savons pas quand il va se réveiller. De plus, ses méridiens de chakra on étaient gravement endommagés. Lors de son réveille il devra suivre une réhabilitation très éprouvante. Mais le pire sont sûrement ses cordes vocales, elles sont dans un piteux état, est l'on craint qu'il ne puisse plus parler.

Sasuke prend tout de plein fouet. Il est vivant mais risque de ne pas se réveiller, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera peut-être muet et avec des difficultés à manier son chakra. Mais il est vivant, et pour l'Uchiwa c'est tout ce qui compte. Il se précipite alors dans le petite tante qu'on installé les ninjas. Il retrouve alors son blond paisiblement endormie, comme si de rien n'était.

Après trois mois de coma, Naruto se réveil enfin. Alors qu'il ouvre à peine les yeux, un certain brun lui saute au coup, en répétant son nom encore et encore. Alors le blond se rappelle de tout, entourant Sasuke de ses bras et de sa voix encore grave et très faible il dit:

\- Je suis de retour Sasuke.

Les deux ninjas se regardent, sans se lâcher et Sasuke embrasse son compagnon tout en laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Naruto est enfin réveiller, et sa voix , même faible est bien présente. Tout s'annonce bien pour notre Hokage.


End file.
